Just One Night
by freezingpizza14
Summary: Silena plots ways to get Percy and Annabeth together. When they find out her plans, they go off together, just wanting to be teenagers for a night instead of demigods. And also get revenge on Silena. But will one night bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

***Well, I know that I have given up on Awakened (maybe), but I promise this one I won't and you wont be disappointed. It is all Percabeth and cheezy romance about Percy and Annabeth - still friends, for now - want to spend some time as normal teenagers instead of demigods for a night. Also with Silena's plotting ways to get them together. But anyway, yeah. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Still.***

Just One Night

*Chapter 1*

**(Silena's POV)**

Tonight was the night. Capture the Flag. Usually I'd be sitting off to the side somewhere or making out with Charlie (Beckendorf), but tonight I would be in the game, and I was determined to get Percy and Annabeth to become a couple, even if I broke a nail or it killed me. I have been planning it out all week, and it was determined to work. I just needed to somehow outsmart Annabeth. Which would _not _be easy. But I would do it.

"Alright, heroes! Grab your armor, choose your weapons, and get ready! I will be announcing the teams," Chiron said. Grover handed him a list, and he read off, "For the red team: Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hades. For the blue team: Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, and Zeus, which is just Thalia."

I saw Percy and Thalia smirk at each other.

"And," Chiron continued, "the team captain for the red team is Annabeth. For the blue team, Percy."

I smiled. Perfect. Now they'll _have _to fight sometime. And when they do . . .

"Alright, let the game begin! Remember, no maiming, no killing. Right, Clarisse?" Chiron said with a pointed look at Clarisse.

Clarisse scowled and crossed her arms. "Yeah. Fine."

"Like that would stop her," Charlie mumbled from beside me. I giggled but elbowed him. I took his hand and led him to the forest, following the other campers. Up ahead I saw Percy and Annabeth talking, and I smirked.

"Good luck! The game will begin when the conch shell blows," Chiron called. We went deeper into the forest, spreading out in the defense line. After a few minutes, the conch blew, but I ignored it.

"Um, Silena? We're going the wrong way. The blue team's flag is that way," Charlie said.

I pulled him behind a tree that was on the edge of a small clearing. "Do you want to win a silly game, or do you want to see Percy and Annabeth finally become a couple?"

He raised an eyebrow - which made him look so cute. "I'm listening."

So I told him my plan. All of it, including the back up in case this one didn't - somehow - work.

After I finished, he smirked. "Do you plot this stuff out or does it just suddenly pop into your head?"

I thought about it. "Plotting. Mostly. Alright, my sibilings should be leading Percy and Annabeth to us any moment now. They're going to get them together, then the rest will do itself. With a little push from me, of course." I laughed at my joke. Charlie smiled and kissed my cheek.

"She definitely plots," he chuckled to himself as he left to defend our team. Or make sure that no back up for Percy came.

I waited impatiently. For a scary moment I thought maybe my sibilings had failed to lead Percy and Annabeth here to each other, but then I heard leaves rustling, and footsteps running.

_Showtime, _I thought, smiling to myself. Percy came running into the clearing first, sword drawn. Pretty soon after Annabeth came running too, nearly crashing into Percy.

If she had, they wouldn't even need my help, I thought. I sent a quick prayer to Aphrodite that this plan worked. I starting this plan one night after a campfire. When Percy and Annabeth were walking back to the cabins, their hands kept brushing, and at one point she took his hand, then let it go again. Since then, I've been watching for anymore of those moments, but none have happened, and I grew frustrated. Which is when the plotting started.

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other, and then their weapons were clashing in mid air. Percy kept dodging and not being able to make a move because Annabeth was too quick with her dagger, but I knew Percy was patiently waiting for an opening. He and Annabeth have worked together for years; they knew all each other's moves. And when he would strike, so would I.

Percy was finally able to move in with Riptide. He blocked off Annabeth's attack and grabbed her wrist with his free hand. Now I make my move. I moved into the clearing, making it look like I'd come to help Annabeth. She shot me a relieved look.

"I'll get him," I said, moving forward. I moved fast. Before Percy could react I grabbed his wrist. As expected, he staggered back, trying to get loose while keeping his hold on Annabeth's wrist. I innocently put my foot behind Percy's, tripping him. Lucky for me, he didn't let go of Annabeth. She started to fall with him.

"Silena!"

I reached out like I was about to help her. I grabbed her arm lightly but 'accidently' let her slip between my fingers. With my free hand I gave her a tiny nudge in the back, knowing she wouldn't feel it through her armor.

Down Percy went, down Annabeth went . . . Yes! YES! They did it! They finally did it! My plan worked!

And kissed they did.

Annabeth fell over him and their lips crushed together.

I looked up for one second to the small crowd that had formed around us. Thalia, Nico, Grover, Chiron, Charlie . . . . .

All at once all of them looked up at me. I grinned and gave them a thumbs up. They stared at me for a few moments, then almost doubled over trying to hide their laughter when they realized what I did.

Charlie smiled at me and winked. I beamed with pride.

I loved being a child of Aphrodite. I could spot a romance between two people a mile away.

Annabeth and Percy quickly broke apart - after kissing for five seconds, but who's counting? - and Percy jumped up.

"S-Sorry," he stammered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Was it my imagination or were they both blushing? "Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Just help me up," she said.

Percy grabbed her hands and helped her stand. He wordlessly handed her her knife.

Suddenly a huge cheer inturrupted the awkward silence. The red team came marching toward us, the blue team's flag in Travis's hands.

"We won!" he shouted.

"What?" Percy protested. "How? I wasn't even there!"

Annabeth smirked at him, and he glared back. She laughed. "Aw, don't be mad, Seaweed Brain. There's always next time."

Percy rolled his eyes at her, then she went to join her team, who didn't even seem to mind that she wasn't even in most of the game.

I, however, stood there in outrage. They kissed, and they just brush it off like it was no big deal?

Charlie saw my expression and he wrapped his arms around me, but even he couldn't make me feel better at this point.

"Don't worry, they'll get together when they want to," he said. He paused when I didn't answer.

"You're not giving up, are you?" he asked.

"I'm not," I agreed. I took Charlie's hand. "I have alot more tricks to try. One way or another, they'll get together, since they're both too stubborn to do it on their own."

**So, what did you think? At least six reviews, guys. All I ask. I realized that when I ask if it was good or not and then say don't flame . . . well, how will you tell me if you like it or not if I say no flames? So, yeah, you can hate if you don't like it. A review's a review, right? That's all that counts. :) L8ters.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Well, sorry about chapter 1. But it'll get better when it gets to Percy and Annabeth telling the story. I don't have school today. Anyway, so . . . here you go.**

**Also, did anyone think I made Silena a little . . . shallow in the first chapter? Cause I didn't mean to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm getting tired of saying that.***

*Chapter 2*

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I was still shocked about what had happened earlier during the Capture the Flag game.

After it was over and my team won I immediately showered, dressed, then crawled into bed. I tried not to think about it, but of course it kept coming back anyway, no matter how many times I tried to forget. We'd fallen, and I'd _kissed _him. I kissed him in front of everyone, even Chiron. It wasn't my fault, though. Percy was just clumsy and tripped over his own feet.

_Or maybe Silena tripped him? _a part of me thought, then shook it off. No, Silena knows we were just friends. She wouldn't, would she?

My thoughts flickered back to Percy. Gods, when we'd kissed . . . .

When we kissed I thought he would immediately pull away, but he hadn't. He'd just stayed there under me, unmoving. "He kissed me back," I whispered to myself quietly. Then it hit me.

"And I kissed him back, too." I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. Stupid Seaweed Brain. I wish I would just fall asleep already so that these thoughts would go away. Unfortunately, I didn't for a long time. Also unfortunate because the big chariot race is tomorrow. There was no way I could drive tired. Maybe Percy could . . .

The kiss came back into my head, and I scowled.

_Forget it, _I told myself. _It wasn't a real kiss, just an accidental kiss. _That's why I brushed it off like I had. Percy, thankfully, had followed my example.

So why did I still feel uneasyness?

I thankfully fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I woke up the next morning I was feeling happy, until last night suddenly came tumbling back into my head.

Pushing it to the back of my head, I got dressed and headed to breakfast. I didn't want to see _him_. I quickly marched to the mess hall when a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist, making me jump.

"Sorry," Percy said. I scowled. So much for avoiding him. "I need to talk to you . . ."

"It was an accident, and that's it," I said quickly, taking my wrist out of his grip. "It never intentionally happened."

Did I imagine it or did his face fall a little bit?

"Yeah," he said. "An accident. Of course. So, um, after breakfast do you want to help me put the finishing touches on the chariot?"

I sighed in relief at the subject change. Percy and I - as usual - were working together for the chariot race. "Yeah, sure. Where is it?"

"By the training area," he said. He paused. "Hopefully Mrs. O' Leary wont use it as a toilet."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. The boy wouldn't get out of my head last night and made me lose sleep, but he still managed to make me laugh. I also couldn't help but notice that we haven't been argueing as much lately. It also made me wonder about Silena.

Yes, I have been aware of her keeping a close eye on us lately, and I told her Percy and I were just friends, but I don't think she listened.

After a slow breakfast Percy and I went to work on our chariot. On our way down I could have sworn I saw a flash of pink, but I dismissed it, determined not to let Silena get to my head.

But I found myself scanning the area around us, and I mentally cursed myself. I _wasn't_ going to let Silena get to me.

Though just to make sure . . . .

I linked Percy's arm through mine, and I swear I could hear the silent squeal from across the camp.

I rolled my eyes. Percy gave me a confused look. "What was that?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know. Come on, Seaweed Brain. We've got a race to win."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(Silena's POV)**

I almost blew my cover.

Annabeth knew I'd followed them, as soon as she linked her arm through Percy's and probably hear my tiny squeal. I couldn't help it, though. They just looked so cute together. And if Aphrodite wants them together, then I won't stop until they're together.

They didn't do anything interesting while working on their chariot. Though I imagined them putting a 'Just Married' sign on the back of it. The thought cheered me up, so when it came time for the race, I happily sat in the stands and watched as Percy and Annabeth came up in their chariot. The front had a figurine of an owl, and on the sides little waves rimmed the bottom.

Ways down the rows, I saw Charlie and his sibiling Jake Mason in their chariot. Charlie saw me, and I waved and blew kisses at him for good luck.

"Alright, is everyone in place for the chariot race?" Chiron called. When everyone busted out laughing he added, "yes I know, a very funny rhyme. On the count of three, then! One . . . two . . . three!"

They took off. Immediately Clarisse threw a spear at Apollo's chariot, and it barely missed Will Solace by an inch. Will cursed at Clarisse and threw Greek fire at her chariot, making her swerve into another chariot and knocking it over, but Clarisse righted her chariot and kept going.

Of course, Charlie and Annabeth were neck and neck for first place. Percy fought Jake, and when ever their swords came together sparks flew. Then Jake threw something round at Percy.

"Greek bomb!" Annabeth screamed, but Percy hit it like a baseball, and it flew back to Jake, who just barely had time to dodge it before it exploded. Charlie looked back to see if Jake was okay, and Annabeth took the advantage to speed up and cross the finish line.

Everyone roared and went down to congradulate them. I quickly ran to Charlie.

"You did great!" I said, kissing him.

He smiled. "Yeah. But next time, I'm letting Jake drive."

I giggled, then turned just in time to see Annabeth kiss Percy's cheek and loop her arm through his, and the crowd around them went wild. Travis Stoll wolf-whistled.

Charlie grinned at me. "You have another plan in mind for them, then?"

"A good one," I said. A very good one. I turned to Charlie. "How do you think they feel about movies?"

"Your going to make them go to the movies together?" he asked.

I smiled. "Not exactly. I told you, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

***So, how was it? And in the next chapter, things will definitely be heating up. Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Especially the next chapter. ;) Ttfn!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Well, this chapter is going to be veeery interesting. You guys will like it, I think. But anywhoo, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.***

*Chapter 3*

**(Silena's POV)**

I love Saturdays.

It's the days couples go on dates. And that's exactly what Percy and Annabeth were going to do tonight.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, finding Annabeth in the armory.

She turned. "Oh, hey, Silena. What's up?"

I pretended to look distraught. "Nothing. I wanted to go see a movie tonight with Charlie, but he's going to be busy with Jake. I have no one to go with. Do you want to go?"

She thought about it, and I knew she was trying to think of a way to nicely turn down my offer. I already checked her schedule, and she was, in fact, not busy tonight.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth." I fake pouted. "I really want to see that movie. It's a romance."

She sighed. "Okay, okay, fine," she finally said. "What time?"

I clapped my hands together. "Well, I hate to do this to you, but I have a few errands to run first. I'll meet you there around seven fourty?" Errands meaning making sure Percy gets his butt to the movies before Annabeth did.

"Sure," she said.

I grinned. "Great! I'll see you later!" I quickly left to find Percy. The movie started at eight. I checked my watch: seven o' clock. Perfect.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Percy! Just the guy I was looking for!" I said. Percy turned. He was standing on the beach, letting the waves crash against his feet, though when I looked they weren't wet.

"Hey, Silena," he said. I noticed he looked a little distracted. Thinking about Annabeth, maybe?

"Hey, Percy. Listen, I want to go see this movie, but I don't have anyone to go with. Can you go? Please?"

Percy shifted weight. "I don't know, Silena . . ."

I clasped my hands together. "Pleeease, Percy?"

He thought about it, then sighed. "Okay, fine. What time is the movie?"

I bit my lip to keep from crying out loud. Step one of my plan is complete! "It's at eight, but I have some errands to run first, so be there around seven thirty, okay? Not a moment later." Can't have them walking in at the same time or they'll find out what I planned.

"Alright," he said. I hugged him and quickly sped off to find Charlie. I found him in his cabin talking to Jake Mason.

"Charlie, if you happen to run into Percy, tell him your busy tonight, which is why he's going to the movies with me," I said, breathless.

He stared at me. "Let me guess, you have another plan to get Percy and Annabeth together."

"Yes," I said. "So if he asks, you were too busy to go to the movie with me."

"Um, how will that work? Were you planning on sneaking off later or something and leaving them alone?"

"No, I'm not going at all. But Percy and Annabeth are going, thinking that I'm meeting them there, but I'm not."

Jake grinned. "Ah. So old, but that trick works every time."

I grinned. "Exactly. So boys, when they return tonight, they'll officially be Percabeth."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(Percy's POV)**

There had been something weird about Silena earlier when she'd asked me to the movies tonight, but I couldn't figure it out. She almost looked like she'd been hiding something.

I sat in the van. Argus was driving me to the movies, and it was 7:28. Argus dropped me off in front of the movies, and I got in line to get tickets. The line was long; I was there for over ten minutes when suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned, expecting Silena, but saw Annabeth instead.

"Annabeth?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

She stared at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? Silena asked me to see a movie with her, so I'm here. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing," I said. "Silena told _me _that she would meet me here to see some romance with her."

She stared at me, then squeezed my arm. "She set us up," she said.

I stared at her. "What?"

"She was never going to come at all. She set us up on a date!"

"I thought she was acting weird earlier," I mumbled.

Annabeth crossed her arms, agitation on her face. She was also a little red. "So what do we do now?"

"Want to go to Montauk?" I suggested.

"But what about the movie?" she asked.

I glanced at the long line. "I think it would be better to miss it."

"Um, definitely," she agreed. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Walk," I said. "This is New York. Either people drive, walk, or take a taxi."

She sighed and looped her arm through mine. "Alright. I'm in no mood to go back to camp yet, anyway. I'll just end up strangling Silena."

I laughed. As were walking we passed a little grocery store. I nudged Annabeth. "There's nothing better than smores and hot chocolate on a cold night, right?"

She grinned, and we went inside. She got the chocolate and hot chocolate while I got the graham crackers and marshmallows. After I bought the stuff we walked to Montauk. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I knew it was well past eight now.

Once we were there, I lit a fire, and we sat together roasting marshmallows and making smores, blowing on our hot chocolate.

"So," she said, roasting a marshmallow, "what exactly was the point of coming here instead of seeing the movie again?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just thought you wouldn't want to go after we found out it was supposed to be a date."

She bumped me with her shoulder. "Nah. But this is fun, too. Better than sitting in a crowded movie theatre."

I put my roasted marshmallow on a graham cracker. "Why did Silena try so hard to get us to that movie tonight?" I asked quietly.

Annabeth stared into the fire. "Because of the same reason as everyone else at camp. She wants us to become a couple."

I put another marshmallow on a stick. "That's stupid. We can just be friends, right?"

Was there doubt on her face?

"Yeah, of course," she said. "Just friends."

"Right."

Although," she said, "Silena still needs payback for this."

I grinned. "Definitely. What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll think of something."

We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was still awkward.

"Have you noticed that we haven't been attacked yet?" I suddenly asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "No. That's weird."

I looked around. Earlier we'd walked around Manhattan, and hadn't been attacked by any monsters once. I thought for sure something would pop out at us.

I shrugged. "Maybe they didn't want to bother us."

"Or maybe they were all out for dinner," Annabeth suggested.

I smirked. "Or maybe some poodle scared them off."

We cracked up. I think this was the most casual we've been around each other since the incident during Capture the Flag.

After our laughter subsited we simply stared into the flames and chewed our smores and sipped our hot drinks.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm?" I said, my mouth full of smores.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why is this place so special to you?"

I stared into the fire. "It's where mom met Poseidon," I said softly after swallowing.

"Really?" she asked. "That's so sweet."

I smiled. "Yeah. After she was pregnant with me, he had to leave. She always told me whenever I asked that he wasn't dead, he was just lost at sea."

"Then your mom married Gabe to hide your scent," she said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Which is how I know she _must _have known about Poseidon, since she put up with Smelly Gabe just to hide my scent. She knew how dangerous I was."

"She was smart," she agreed quietly.

I leaned forward and looked at her. "Why do we always have to be careful?"

She stared at me. "Um, we're demigods, Percy. We have to be careful everywhere we go."

"And if we're out in the real world, like now, we're always watching our backs, always alert for any monsters," I said.

"Because we have to," she said.

"Always? All the time? Come on, Annabeth. Don't you want one night to just . . . let go? Be normal teenagers for once instead of demigods?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Of course I do. But we can't. You can't. Percy, Poseidon is one of the Big Three. So any of their children attracts alot more monsters. Believe me, I want it to. I really do. But it just wouldn't be possible."

I thought about it. "What if we surrounded ourselves with other mortals?" I asked.

"And put them in risk?"

"The more we're surrounded, the better chance we have at not getting traced, I think."

Annabeth put her hand on my arm. "It doesn't work like that," she said softly. "Monsters can find us almost anywhere here, no matter what. And besides, even if we did, where would we go that we would always be completely surrounded?"

I thought about it. "A dance club?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "A club. You've got to be joking."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. I mean to just have fun. No alcohol, and no talking to the people that are so wasted they can't even stand right."

She stared at me. "Percy, have you lost your mind? Or are you just wanting to be crazy?"

"Maybe both," I said. I took her hand. She jerked but didn't pull away.

"For tonight, just for tonight, let's be crazy teenagers. Heck, we can even get yelled at tomorrow."

She swallowed. "Alright. But if I think we're going to be attacked, I'm going back to being a demigod."

I grinned. "Same. But we wont. Fun teenagers tonight, demigods tomorrow."

"Fine. But if we go you aren't leaving me."

I shrugged, my heart pounding. "Good. So It's . . ."

"Don't say it," she said, laughing.

I raised my hands. "Okay, okay. It's _not _a date, then."

"This can be the payback for Silena," Annabeth suddenly said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, instead of spending a night as just regular teenagers, lets spend the _entire _night out," she said.

I stared at her. "Um, you mean like, until like 4 o' clock in the morning?"

She grinned. "Yeah, sure. She'll wonder why we haven't come back from the movie and eventually get worried. Oh, I'll let Grover or Thalia know so that Chiron wont send out a search party or something."

I shook my head. "You, Wise Girl, are a devious plotter."

"Yeah, I know."

I looked down at my camp shirt. "But, um, maybe we should change first."

"Do you still have your mom's credit card?" she asked.

I held it up. "Yeah, why?"

"We're going to need some new clothes," she said.

***Aww. It is SO a date. Hahaha. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! At least five, please. And NO, Percy or Annabeth will not get drunk. Chapter 4 coming soon! Ttfn!***


	4. Chapter 4

***I figured I'd go ahead and write this so I wont keep you guys waiting. THIS chapter will be the interesting chapter. More than the last one. Anywhoo, don't forget to review, please. Thanks a bunch.**

**And for the person who asked how old Percy and Annabeth were, I'd say 16, except the whole war/Kronos thing doesn't happen. At least not in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 4*

**(Percy's POV)**

"Come out here, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth's teasing voice called.

"No way! I look like a freak!" I shouted back. This was the _last _time I let Annabeth pick out an outfit for me. I'd immediately gone for the T-shirt and jeans, but Annabeth had had other ideas.

"Aw, come on. It wont be so bad. And besides, it's just me out here," she said.

I hesitated, not wanting to come out of the dressing room. "Fine . . . but don't laugh."

"I wont," she said. "Come out here already."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was immediately blinded by a flash.

I glared at Annabeth, who had her phone in her hands. "You didn't tell me your phone had a camera!"

She shrugged. "Oops."

I was about to say something when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I gulped. Holy Zeus.

I was in rainbow colored tie-dyed pants and a black shirt with a brown leather jacket. I had on brown leather cowboy boots to match the jacket. For one, this didn't even match. Second, It was itchy in places that were too embarrassing to say, and third: Annabeth now had a picture of it.

I glared at her. "You are _so _getting payback for this."

She smiled, and I could tell she was biting her tongue to keep from laughing.

"You're laughing at me!" I complained.

She gasped in mock outrage. "I am not!"

"It's not funny, Wise Girl."

She smirked. "It's very funny, and you know it."

"You are _so _not making this easy."

She laughed and straightened my leather jacket. "I'm never _ever_ going to make it easy, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

I rolled my eyes and went back to change. When I came back out with the hippie clothes in my hands I said, "this time, I'm picking out my own outfit."

She rolled her eyes. I found a blue T-shirt with black scribbled writing on it - which I couldn't read because of my deslexia - and jeans with a pair of black converse and a thin plain black jacket.

"Much better," I muttered, staring at my reflection. Now I didn't look like a cowboy hippie.

Before I could wonder where Annabeth had gotten to, I heard a giggle, and behind me I saw a girl around my age red faced as she put some clothes back on the rack. I assumed she worked here, since she was wearing a uniform.

"Um, hi," I said.

She looked at me, then looked down and giggled again.

"Hi," she finally said. "I'm Amber."

Amber had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind face. She was thin, and she looked like she was made of skin and bones, but her skin was tan and she was smiling most of the time I'd seen her while in here. A store that _Annabeth_ had dragged me into.

"I'm Percy," I said.

Before she could answer, Annabeth came back, and I felt my mouth drop open.

Annabeth wasn't wearing anything fancy or dressy, but she didn't need to. She was in a simple blue tank top, black jeans, and black high heels. Her curly blond hair tumbled down her shoulders, and she was still wearing her camp necklace. She was beautiful.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. "Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain. You'll catch flies."

"Uhh . . ." I finally managed to close my mouth.

Amber, who hadn't said a word, was looking back and forth between me and Annabeth.

"So, um, is this your girlfriend, then?" she asked.

"No!" Annabeth and I said, both our faces red.

"Well," Amber said, though I don't think she believes us, "I can ring up your stuff for you if you want to wear that out of here."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "That'd be great. Thanks."

As Amber rung up our purchases, I found myself staring at Annabeth. I tried not to, but eventually my eyes went back to her. I noticed she occasionally shifted weight, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, or played with her camp necklace, and I wondered why I suddenly felt so nervous around her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The club was overcrowded with people when we got there.

Annabeth frowned. "How are we going to get in there?"

I pulled a hundred dollar bill out of my pocket. "Thank Poseidon I still have some cash left from our last quest."

She looked at me skeptically. "Then why do you have your mom's credit card?"

"I was saving the hundred for something important," I said. When she raised her eyebrows questioningly at me I sighed. "Okay, I'd overheard the door guard say once that he'd let people in if he got one hundred dollars."

"Overheard, huh?" she said.

I blushed. "Actually, yeah. I wasn't trying to get in at the time."

"And you were planning to come here anyway?" she asked.

I blushed again. "Well, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to anyway, until . . ."

"Until tonight," she finished, smirking.

I bumped her lightly with my shoulder. "Yeah. Come on. Let's go have some fun."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once we got passed the guy guarding the door, who thankfully had taken the hundred and turned a blind eye to two teenagers trying to sneak into a club, we were immediately surrounded by bodies.

It wasn't packed, but it was pretty close. I even saw some people dancing on stage, moving their hips to the beat.

All around us people drank, laughed, and danced. Fake smoke filled the air, and black lights lit up the room. The dance floor reflected the light, making everything white and neon glow.

I was afraid Annabeth would get lost in the sea of people, so I grabbed her hand. She didn't protest; she squeezed my hand, staring around the place.

"Want to dance?" I asked her.

"What?" she shouted back. "I can't hear you!"

The music was too loud. I leaned into her and said, "do you want to dance?" in her ear.

"Sure," she shouted back. So I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. We danced for three songs straight before we finally made our way to the bar and ordered two waters.

The bartender glared at us. "How old are you?" he demanded.

I gulped, but Annabeth was calm. She leaned forward and looked straight into the man's face. "How old are _you?"_

I thought for sure the bartender would kick us out, or worse, threaten Annabeth, but he just threw his head back and laughed.

"You've got spunk, missy," he told her. "I like that. I'm Mario."

"Like the character," I muttered, but luckily it was too loud for him to hear me. I noticed that he wore a muscle shirt with the sleeves ripped off, showing his muscles and tattoos covering most of his arms.

Annabeth grinned. "I'm Annabeth. This is Percy."

"Glad to have ya. I'll get your drinks," he said, and soon returned with two waters.

Standing shoulder to shoulder, we sipped our drinks and watched the other people. Some girls' outfits barely covered them, while some, like Annabeth, wore a simple tank top and jeans, standing in the corners and watching everyone else.

"That guy needs to stop staring at me," Annabeth suddenly hissed in my ear. I looked, and a guy with brown hair and an earring in his right ear was dancing with a girl, who he apparently took no interest in, seeing as he was staring at Annabeth.

I shot him a _Don't even think about it _look and put my arm around Annabeth, taking her back to the dance floor and as far away from that guy as possible.

For a while, we were having the time of our lives. We let ourselves get lost in the songs, moving to the beat. Annabeth was so in to it she even put an arm around my neck. We went back to the bar a couple of times to take a break and get more waters, then were were dancing again. I had to admit I was a little nervous about Annabeth being so close to me, but I liked dancing with her anyway.

Some of the black lights went off, so it was nearly dark. But that just made it look even cooler. I knew that I _definitely _wanted to come here again, hopefully if we didn't get into too much trouble tomorrow. I looked at my watch. Or . . . sometime late today. I realized it was almost two o' clock in the morning, Sunday. Where had the time gone? It feels like we'd just came over an hour ago. Or we just lost track of time and completely forgot. Yeah, we were definitely getting it from Chiron when we went back to camp. No doubt he'd contacted our parents. I just hope Thalia'd convinced him not to send a search party. She knew we were okay, but she didn't know where we were.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked. I realized that I'd started slowing down.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said.

"I'm going to get us more drinks," she said. I nodded, and she dissapeared to the bar. While Annabeth got more waters I moved to the song, looking at everything but the two girls staring at me a few feet away that were dancing.

I waited for Annabeth for a while. When she didn't come back, I turned torward the bar. My body went cold.

She wasn't there.

I pushed through the crowd, ignoring the protests, and found Mario cleaning glasses with a rag.

"Mario! Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

Mario had a guilty expression. "Sorry, Percy. I couldn't do anything to stop him."

"Stop who?" I asked. Then it hit me. The guy that had been staring at Annabeth. I scanned the club, looking for any sign of her. When I finally saw her, I sighed in relief. When I saw the guy holding her wrists and ignoring her pushes and protests, anger washed through me. I quickly moved to help her, again ignoring the strongly worded protests from the other clubbers.

Once Annabeth saw me, she looked relieved. The guy hadn't seen me yet; his back was to me.

I tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look at me, I did the natural, protective thing. I punched him in the nose, which wasn't like me, but hey-don't kidnap my best friend.

He yelled and dropped Annabeth's wrists, bringing his hands to his bloody nose.

"Jerk!" Annabeth yelled, stomping on his foot before running straight into my arms, which made me blush.

We quickly made our way back to the bar, where Mario was looking at us with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I was about to come over there, but by the looks of it, Percy didn't need my help." I grinned.

"Anyway," he continued, "he wont be coming back here. We have a strict policy about man-handling the women."

"Good," Annabeth said. "But we need to go anyway. It's getting late, and these shoes are killing my feet."

"Yeah, it's gettin pretty late. My shift's almost over," Mario said. He studied us. "You're comin back sometime, right? You two are probably the only ones here who don't get on my nerves."

"We'll come back," I promised. "If our parents don't kill us first."

Annabeth elbowed me, and Mario raised an eyebrow. "You never said how old you were."

Annabeth smirked. "Well, obviously we can get in here, so we're pretty old."

Mario smiled. "I'm just going to say around eighteen and leave it at that."

Two years off, but good guess.

We quickly said our goodbyes to Mario and left. The wind had picked up in the lateness of the night, and pretty soon Annabeth was shivering.

"Umm . . ." I awkwardly held my arms out. She stepped into my arms, and I wrapped my jacket around her.

We walked like that all the way back to Montauk.

***I repeat . . . SO a date! Hahaha. And YES I did take that scene in the store from The Last Olympian. I was going off memory though, so sorry if I got a part of the line wrong. I was too lazy to look in the book. And I plan to do something else from the book at the end, but I'm not saying what or it'll ruin it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! At least five. :) **

**I'm going to the zoo tomorrow in Jacksonville . . . but if I can I'll update. I'll definitely be updating again this weekend, though.**

**Thanks for reading. Ta ta for now (Ttfn)!***


	5. Chapter 5

***I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't update twice last weekend like I promised. I've just had such a busy weekend, it was so crazy. I couldn't update until over 10 o' clock on Sunday night, but I was too busy. I didn't get to go to sleep until over 11:30. :( Well, anyway, a promise is a promise. So here you go! **

**I'm listening to 'Secrets' by OneRepublic, and I don't know why, but this song always reminds me of Percy, so I made it his song! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I dedicate this chapter to anyone who's reading this story! X)**

*Chapter 5*

**(Percy's POV)**

We were being followed.

At first it was just a hunch, but now I was sure. Annabeth and I, her still wrapped in my arms to stay warm against the night's cold breeze, were walking back to Montauk when I first heard the footsteps. It felt like we were being followed. To be sure, I pulled Annabeth into an ally of two brick buildings side by side, and we were quiet as the sound of footsteps slowed. Then the footsteps quickly retreated.

Annabeth looked at me in alarm. I put my finger to my lips. She clung to me, her fingers gripping my shirt, and I was conciously aware of her body pressed against mine and her lemon scented hair.

We waited for a few more minutes, then when we were sure the stalker thing was gone, we crept from the alley. An elderly couple in maybe their sixties stared at us from their bench in front of a building, awe on the woman's face. The man scowled at me.

"How sweet. Remember when we were that young and in love, Frank?" she told her husband.

Beside me, Annabeth blushed bright red. My face probably wasn't any better. I noticed that Annabeth hadn't let go of me.

The woman chuckled. "Don't worry, my dears. I can see it in both of your eyes. You belong together."

I looked closer at the woman. Their was something oddly familiar about her. Those mesmorizing eyes . . . her face . . .

The man looked familiar, too. That etched face, as though he'd been in many battles . . . and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of _fire _in his eyes, like he wanted to personally use me for a punching bag.

Before I could ask, Annabeth pulled me away by the arm.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. "All's fair in love and war, Frank." I heard the old man start chuckling at the word _war_.

But when I looked back, the elderly couple were _gone. _

"Um, what was that about?" I asked, frightened.

"No idea," Annabeth said, but she was acting kind of distant, as though her thoughts were far away.

I found myself pondering over the woman's words: _I can see it in both of your eyes. You belong together._

She'd acted as though she knew us, and that freaked me out to no end. Whether it was some gods messing with us or a monster waiting for an ambush, I didn't know, but I honestly didn't want to find out.

Annabeth was silent for most of the walk back. She'd even moved so that she didn't even accidently brush my arm.

Did the woman's words really get to her? I tried to get a conversation going, but Annabeth was using one worded syllables, so I finally just gave up and walked back in silence.

We were almost to the cabin when suddenly a dark shape jumped out at us.

It was the guy from the bar, the one that had assulted Annabeth.

"You . . ." he pointed a crooked finger at Annabeth. "Are c-coming w-with m-me."

The guy stuttered badly. I noticed he kept swaying, as though he were trying to stay on his feet. Every once in a while he'd hiccup.

Annabeth looked disgusted. "You're drunk. Get away from us."

"You . . . you're mine. And you . . . are a d-dead man," he said to me. "When I want a girl, I g-get her. And I still owe y-you for the damage you did to my face."

I probably shouldn't have answered, but I did anyway. I was really getting sick of this guy. "Yeah, well, I'll damage it even more for you, if you'd like. Cause I don't take it too well when people threaten my friends."

Annabeth's eyes got dark at the word _friend. _

The guy came at me, and I easily dodged him. For a drunk guy, though, he was pretty quick. He spun around and grabbed my neck. I back-handed him with my fist, hitting his stomach and making him fly to the ground. He got up just as quickly and jumped me, tackling me and punching me. Luckily, I had the curse of Achilles. I didn't feel a thing. I pushed him so hard, he flew back and hit the ground. He jumped back to his feet.

The guy didn't stand for long. As soon as he was on his feet again Annabeth punched him so hard - and probably doing further damage to his already broken nose - he fell back on his butt.

"Robby don't take no for an answer!" the man yelled, his words slurring together.

"Well Robby had better leave before Annabeth calls the police," said Annabeth.

I grinned, but managed to keep a straight face.

The guy - Robby - grumbled and got to his feet. "This isn't over," he said to me, then ran off into the night.

Annabeth and I waited until his figure had disappeared before turning and walking to the beach by the cabin.

"I can't believe it," she finally said. I looked at her. I noticed she was fingering her camp necklace.

"What, that you actually have admirers?" I asked. I stared straight ahead, torwards the sea. "It's not shocking, actually." I trudged ahead, leaving her staring after me in shock.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(Silena's POV)**

"I can't believe I let them get lost!" I said into my hands. It was over two thirty in the morning, and Percy and Annabeth hadn't returned as a couple like I'd thought. Like I'd planned_. _Instead they hadn't come back at _all_. I'd waited for over two hours before finally telling Chiron, nearly having a panic attack.

Chiron put his hand on my shoulder. "It is alright, child," he said. "We will get them back to camp safe and sound."

Every head councilor was sitting around the ping-pong table, including Grover, Thalia - who was very angry, since she'd come to camp to see Percy and Annabeth only to find out they were missing, Juniper, who held Grover's hand reassuredly, and Tyson. I could tell Tyson had been crying; his eye was bloodshot.

Charlie had an arm around me. I leaned into him. "It-it's all my fault," I said miserably. "If I hadn't pushed them to go on that date, they'd be here."

"There's no way you could have known this would happen," Clarisse said gently, in a tone she wouldn't use on anyone except me and her boyfriend Chris.

"But, I mean, a child of the Big Three and a daughter of Athena, child of Zeus? That would attract alot of monsters," Nico pointed out. Thalia glared at him.

"Nico, don't say that!" she snapped.

Chiron shook his head and made a three clawed hand gesture over his heart, then pushed out. An old sign for warding off evil. "But I am afraid Nico is correct. No matter. We will simply send out a search party for them."

"No!" Thalia said. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I mean, they may just be at Sally's or something," she said quickly. "Let's wait until, uh, noon tomorrow. Oops - I mean, by noon today. If they're not back by then, we'll search for them."

Chiron thought it over. Then he nodded. "Alright. By noon. If they are not back, I will send out a search party," Chiron finally said. "Everyone off to bed, now. Go on. And don't worry. They'll be back."

Everyone left. Clarisse squeezed my shoulder before leaving. "Prissy'll be back," she muttered. "The punk has an annoying knack for always somehow ending up coming back."

I nodded. I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight; Charlie knew it, too. He took my hand and led me to the forest so we could be alone.

If they're not back by noon, I'll find them myself, I silently promised. I owed them that much.

_And when they return you will find that they have changed in ways anyone wouldn't expect, _a voice suddenly said inside my head.

"Mom?" I asked, but I didn't get a reply.

I squeezed Charlie's hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I stared after Percy as he moved ahead of me to the beach. What had he meant, it's not shocking that guys want me?

I still wondered. If Percy was just trying to make me confused, he's doing a pretty good job. As we got closer to the beach I saw his face transform. He looked completely relaxed, almost awed. I noticed he went that way whenever he got close to the ocean, close to his father's realm.

The moon wasn't out tonight, so millions of little dots that were the stars were visible in the sky. I saw the constellation of Zoe the Huntress. The waves gently crashed on shore.

"It's so pretty here," I said. Then shivered. "And cold."

"Well here." He took off his black jacket and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, sliding it on. It even smelled like him, the scent of the ocean. For a moment, I was overwhelmed and dizzy by it.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, reaching out for me.

I walked ahead to avoid his touch, then immediately felt bad for doing so. "Yeah, fine."

We stopped just where the waves stopped on the sand. I looked up; if you peered closely enough, you could almost see the Statue of Liberty from here. The guy that had created it had made her to look after his mother, like Athena.

"So, umm . . ." Percy was at loss for words, and so was I.

"How is it? With your dad, I mean," he finally managed.

I shrugged. Why did he always bring up my dad when it was so awkward?

"It's fine, as usual," was all I said. We didn't speak about my dad again.

It was peaceful out here; the sound of the waves, the coolness of the wind. I wanted to ask Percy what he'd meant when he'd said that it wasn't suprising that guys wanted me. It was on my tongue. But instead I blurted, "Dance with me."

He looked at me. "What?"

"Dance with me," I repeated, sure that my face was completely red by now. "You owe me anyway, Seaweed Brain. And besides, I'd wanted to leave the club, but I didn't want to quit dancing."

It was a lame excuse, but hey-I was nervous.

"Okay," he said. "Here, I've got my iPod in my pocket . . ."

He took it out. I put one earphone in my ear and he put the other in his. He took my hand and put his other on my waist. I put my hand on his chest. He pressed play, and we moved to the song.

**(A/N: Yeah, a cheezy moment. But it's romantic, so I don't care.)**

My brain was fuzzy. I was relaxed, and that was nearly impossible for me, since I was ADHD. I was also aware of how close Percy and I were.

Light reflected off his green eyes, making them shine. I felt like I could stare at them forever.

I didn't realize I was leaning foward until my face was an inch from Percy's.

I heard his breath catch, but it was too late to pull away now.

And I would be kidding myself if I said that I wanted to pull away.

I pressed my lips softly to his once, twice, then pulled away and bit my lip.

"We should go to bed," he said faintly.

"Yeah," I agreed. "If we want to make it back to camp on time."

So Percy turned off his iPod and we walked back to the cabin, brushing off the kiss as though it had never happened, as usual.

But this time, it was different. I hadn't wanted to pull away.

***So, can anyone guess who the 'elderly couple' were? lol Anyway, for this and the last chapter I would like to dedicate them to a couple songs that I was listening to while writing and helped me get into the party moods and romantic moods. Sounds cheezy, I know, but it actually worked. If I were calm while writing the clubbing scene, I would have rushed through the part or made it horrible or something. But I was in hyper dancing mode, so...I think I did okay. :) Yeah, I'm just weird like that. I write better or worse depending on my mood.**

**"Lady Antebellum-Just A kiss; Coldplay-Yellow; OneRepublic-Secrets; Lady Gaga-You And I; Usher-DJ Got Us Fallin In Love."**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! At least . . . 10 comments. I'll update either way, but I do love to hear your opinion about chapters. Ta ta for now. And if you don't know the songs, there is always YouTube and lyrics. lol***


	6. Chapter 6

***Okay, so I'm going to make it in Annabeth's POV first to tell about them going back to camp, and then Percy will take over from there. Someone asked for it to be in Percy's POV, but I was going to do it anyways, so . . . here ya go. :) For this chapter. It'll be Silena telling the story in the next chapter, the last chapter. Okay? Okay. Buh-bye now. Ha-ha, I got that from the Incredibles.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick's.***

*Chapter 6*

**(Annabeth's POV)**

When I woke the next morning, my head was pounding, like I had a hangover.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily. But I quickly saw that Percy was still fast asleep - and drooling - beside me. I checked the time on my phone - that I usually leave off at all times - and saw that it was nearly twelve o' clock. We'd slept for over 10 hours in exhaustion from our partying night.

I was still groggy, so it took a minute to realize we needed to get back to camp.

"Oh, gods!" I shook Percy's shoulder hard. "Seaweed Brain, wake up! We need to go!"

"Two more minutes," Percy mumbled, turning over.

I shoved his shoulder again. "Not two more minutes! Two _seconds! _Get up."

He groaned and finally sat up. "Okay, fine! I'm up. What?"

I glared at him, trying not to laugh at his morning expression or the drool on his lips. "We need to go! It's almost twelve."

"So?" Percy said. Then his eyes widened, and he jumped up, fully awake now. "Oh, Hades!"

I rolled my eyes and got up. We quickly left Montauk.

"There's no way we're going to make it back from running," Percy panted.

"Yes there is," I said. "I have an idea, but you may not like it."

Pretty soon the Gray sisters taxi was in front of us. We climbed in, even though the whole thing looked like it was made out of smoke.

"Long Island, Camp Half-Blood," Percy said. "And step on it."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. The whole ride there we kept slamming into each other, even with our seatbelts.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We ran up the hill. When we passed Pelix the dragon he shot steam from his nostrils.

"Hey, Pelix," I said as we passed.

"Do you think Thalia told them not to send the search party?" Percy asked.

"I hope not," I said, but took his hand just in case. His touch made me feel a little better.

We made a beeline for the Big Hall, ignoring everyone's stares as we passed.

When we ran inside the Big House, all eyes turned to us at once. Everyone turned silent.

I swallowed. "Hi," I said. "We're back."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(Percy's POV)**

If I didn't know how much trouble we were about to get in, I maybe would have laughed at everyone's expressions.

They were staring at us in shock. I noticed that they all had armor on. If we hadn't come back when we did, Chiron would have sent out the search party.

Once the shock wore off, anger soon followed, which was expecting.

Thalia was the first to speak. She got up and hugged us so hard we could barely breathe.

"Are you two crazy?" she yelled, pushing us. "What were you thinking? You had us worried _sick!" _

"We're sorry," Annabeth said as Grover gave us a big goatly hug.

Chiron stepped foward. "How could you run off? When Silena told us what happened and how you didn't return . . . I thought you'd been attacked! Did it not occur to you to at least send an Iris Message to let me know you were okay? I was about to send out an entire search party! For Zeus's sake, both of your parents are worried sick. Sally was nearly in tears. You'd better have a good explenation."

Annabeth and I looked at each other, and we somehow made a silent agreement: don't tell about the club.

"We just went to the mall," I said. The truth, but not the whole truth. The shopping we did had been from a store in the mall.

"That explains the clothes," Thalia said, crossing her arms. "But it doesn't explain why you're wearing them."

I looked down and realized we were still wearing our partying clothes. I'd stuffed our other clothes - our jeans and Camp Half-Blood T-shirts - into a bag, but I'd misplaced it somewhere in the store.

"Well, we'd just wanted to wear them. Not really a reason," Annabeth said.

Thalia stared at her. "I don't believe that, not for a second."

"We're back, isn't that all that counts?" I said.

I finally noticed Silena, who had surprisingly been so quiet I hadn't noticed her before, staring at something. Mine and Annabeth's intwined hands.

I shook my head at her. "It's not what you think," I said.

Her shoulders slumped. "You go off and run away together but you're _still _not a couple? Ugh! This is ridiculous!" She jumped up. She walked to where she was within hitting range of us, and I pulled Annabeth back a little. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where ever you two went, I'm really glad you're are okay. But will you just _stop the act? _You both like each other, and you know it. So don't just stand here, holding hands, right in front of everyone and expect us to believe their isn't _something _going on between you two by now!" I flinched. Silena could actually be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

Connor Stoll's mouth was hanging open. "Wow. Dang, Silena."

Annabeth sighed and looked Silena in the face. "Silena, we are not dating. I will admit . . . things happened while we were away, but we are still friends. Okay?" she said calmly.

She glared at us. I stepped back some, still trying to get out of the hitting range.

Then her face relaxed, and she smiled. "Fine. Not a problem." She started to leave.

"Wait, that's it? You give us a big lecture and then you're suddenly okay with us just being friends?" I asked.

"That's right," she called, not looking back once as she left.

Everyone stared at her retreating figure.

"Okay, either Silena's gone completely insane, or she's plotting something, which is why she's being so cool about this," Connor said.

I looked at Annabeth, who hadn't even said a word. "I'm kind of scared now."

She rolled her eyes. "You're scared of a girl?"

"Um, did you see Silena's face?"

"Anyway," Chiron said, "I won't be just letting this go. You two have kitchen duty for a month."

"Only a month?" I muttered. Annabeth elbowed me.

"Only a month?" she repeated.

"Only a month," Chiron said. "Because you'll be facing much worse with your parents."

This time, Annabeth and I both flinched.

"Now, go on. After dinner tonight, report to the kitchen. I'll set up and IM later so you can talk to your parents."

We nodded, said alot of 'yes sirs,' and left.

We kept walking, though I didn't know if we were particularly going anywhere.

Annabeth kept silent, and this time, so did I.

"Hey, guys!" Travis Stoll said, catching up to us. "Heard you snuck out of camp last night. Nice! What did you do?"

"Just went to a couple places," I said.

"What kind of-" Travis started, then studied our faces. "Um, well, I'll just leave you two alone. You look like you're about to start throwing fists. See you later!" Travis quickly sped off.

Both Annabeth and I looked at each other, confused. Did we really look like that?

"Come on," she mumbled. "Let's go to the canoe lake. We need to talk." Before I could reply, she marched ahead.

We need to talk. I hated those words. They usually meant a break up, but Annabeth and I weren't even together . . .

I followed her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We got into a canoe and paddled out to the middle of the lake. We didn't wear lifejackets, one because Annabeth could swim and two because I could breathe underwater.

Once we got to the middle of the lake, we stopped.

"Why'd you bring us way out here? So no one can hear when you kill me?" I teased, hoping to lighten up the mood.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Percy, about what Silena said . . ."

"She wants us together," I said casually, but my heart was pounding. "Almost everyone at camp does. So?"

She hugged herself. "Yeah. And I can't stop thinking about what she said, about how we could stop our act. And . . . remember the elderly couple in front of that building?"

"Yeah," I said, not knowing what she was getting at.

"I think it was Aphrodite . . . and Ares," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, 'all's fair in love and war' kind of gave it away."

She smiled again. "Well, I also keep thinking about the old woman-about Aphrodite's words, too. When she'd said we belong together."

"Okay, what are you getting at, exactly?" I asked.

She studied my face carefully. "I want, well, to stay friends. Just friends."

It took me a moment to register what she said. I almost bit my lip. Stay friends? Just friends? I wanted to jump into the lake and just hide there. To crawl under a rock.

"Yeah," I said, then realized how rocky my voice was, so I took a deep breath and kept a blank face. "Yeah, just friends. Of course. Best friends forever," I joked half-heartedly.

Annabeth still studied me, and I knew she could tell my smile was forced.

She still stared at me. To cover up the awkward moment I said, "take a picture, Wise Girl. It'll last longer."

Annabeth couldn't help but reply. "Take the seaweed out of your brain. Then it'll work better."

"But I wouldn't be your Seaweed Brain then, would I?" I joked. Then froze.

_Your _Seaweed Brain? What the Hades? Why did I say that?

"Mmhmm," she said. She sat on the middle bench of the canoe and leaned foward until our faces were close. Her knees were pressed against mine.

"And if I weren't smart I wouldn't be your Wise Girl, would I?" she said.

I was so confused right now, my brain felt mushy, so I couldn't think of a reply back.

"Tell me something," she murmured, moving her face closer. "Do you want to be just friends?"

"Umm . . ." I swallowed. "I don't know?"

She moved her face closer. "And now?"

"Um, maybe . . ."

She moved even closer. "Now?"

My throat felt tight. "Possibly."

She stopped so that her lips were less than an inch away from mine. "What about now?"

I stared at her. The sun reflected off her hair and face, making her glow. Beautiful. "No," I finally whispered. "I don't want to be friends." I leaned foward and closed the gap between us.

But unlike last time, or the time before it, neither of us was pulling away. After now, I didn't want to be just friends.

I guess we were leaning a little too much on one side, because pretty soon it flipped over.

We floated down to the bottom, and I put an air bubble around Annabeth.

"Did you mean it? When you said you'd just wanted to be friends?" I asked.

She smiled. "What do you think, Seaweed Brain? Don't tell me you actually believed me."

I smiled, and she kissed me again.

When we finally pulled away, Annabeth's eyes were shining.

"Um, shouldn't we get back to the canoe?" I asked. People will think something's up if they see an overturned canoe in the middle of the lake."

Annabeth shrugged. "Let them see it."

So we pretty much spent a long time at the bottom of the lake. Well, it felt that way. But I didn't want to be anywhere else.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Chiron was waiting for us when we went back to the Big House. We'd showered and dressed before dinner, so we were clean and back in our jeans and T-shirts.

When we walked in, Chiron had two drachmas waiting. "Percy, you can go first."

I swallowed. "Great." I took the drachma.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

When the mist cleared, Sally Jackson was sitting on the couch. Mom was writing more of her novel, but often she'd glance at the door, as if waiting for me to walk in any second.

"Mom," I said. Sally looked up and saw the message. She got up and quickly moved so she could see me.

"Oh, Percy! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mom," I said.

She looked relieved at first, then I could tell she was angry. "Percy, where _were _you? You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," I said. I looked at Annabeth. "It's all my fault. Annabeth hadn't wanted to go, but I . . . convinced her. I was the one that had wanted to sneak off."

Annabeth squeezed my hand.

"Annabeth, are you alright, dear?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Jackson," she said. "We both are."

Sally nodded. "Good. And Percy, you are in trouble when you get home."

Great. As punishment she was probably going to make me clean my room. I winced at the thought of having to untangle all of my video game wires.

"Alright," I said. "I deserve it. I'm sorry I made you worry."

Mom's face softened. "It's alright. But please don't do it again. You had me so worried."

"I won't," I said. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said. I swiped my hand through it, and the connection broke.

I sighed. "That wasn't so bad."

Annabeth grimaced. "Just wait. My dad won't be as nice."

When we reached Annabeth's dad, he was _not _happy.

"Annabeth, where were you? You had me worried sick!" Mr. Chase started. He went off for three minutes before finally cooling down.

Annabeth sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, dad. It won't happen again."

"Good. But that doesn't mean you're not in trouble when you get home," he said.

I leaned in. "Mr. Chase? I'm sorry. Don't blame Annabeth. It was me. I convinced her to sneak out with me for a night."

Yeah. It was probably one of the worst times to tell him that, since I'd just started dating his daughter this morning . . . or afternoon, whatever.

"When we'd met," Mr. Chase started, "I'd known you were a good kid. And you still are. Just tell me this . . . did you keep her safe?"

"Of course," I said.

Mr. Chase nodded. "Alright. Then I forgive you."

Woah. Cool dad. "Thank you," I said.

"Love you," Annabeth said.

"Love you too, Sweetheart," Mr. Chase said. He swiped his hand through, and the mist cleared.

Annabeth and I were silent for a long time.

"Well," Annabeth said. She smiled at me. "I guess Silena will be happy now."

**Well? What did ya think? Review please! Did everyone like the canoe scene? That just came to me at the top of my head, and I wanted to use it. lol **

**And yeah, I know this story's kind of short. But It was really a top-of-my-head-that-won't-go-away-until-I-write-it thing. A daydream I had to get out before it drove me crazy.**

**I will update again today, maybe, but the last chapter will be kind of short. Anyway, ta ta for now. :) And yeah, I know it's cheezy!***


	7. Author's note PLZ READ

***READ! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Alrighty. This is my last chapter for this story, after this author's note. And this is my last story for a while, at least until I won't have school to deal with all the time. Like even now, I have piles of homework I'm putting off for you guys, but I can't do that anymore. I'm sorry but ... I'm quiting writing. For a while. I'll update again during holiday breaks and stuff, though. I'd really appreciate it if I got like 10 reviews, so I won't feel so bad about quiting. But anyway . . . here you go. I dedicate this chapter to anyone who's reading this story, who's reviewed, added to favorites, story alerts, etc to any stories of mine. Thanks alot, it means alot. I'd never realized when I first started posting on here that I would have so many hits. So thanks. **

**Okay, about Awakened and P.J.O.C. (Percy Jackson Online Chat). I'm going to let someone adopt them. Private message me if you want them, and I'll hand them over. For Awakened I'll explain the details I had in mind, but whoever is finishing it can change it if you want.**

**PLEASE do not just take it. That is theft and plagiarism. And plagiarism is considered cheating to me.**

**For P.J.O.C. I want someone with a good sense of humor. That's all I ask. **

**But, if no one wants it, I can simply put it on hold and write it when I can. And I know what you all are thinking: why can't I just update on the weekends? Well, like I said, they ACTUALLY give hw on the weekends. I know, cruel, right? Anyway, so I barely have time to update now at all.**

**If you do want the stories, PM only! Sorry if I'm being to picky about it, but PM only.**

**Again, sorry. But this isn't goodbye. Not by a long shot. Just wait for an update, okay? Don't delete me from your favorites or anything. Cause I'll be back. **

**Best wishes to Percy Jackson fans. Percabeth forever. X)**

**-Freezingpizza14**

**The last chapter will follow shortly after this.***


	8. Chapter 7

***Well, this is the last chapter. And after this . . . I wont be posting anymore. I hoped you enjoyed my stories, and sometime I'll be updating again in the future. Ta ta for now. And please don't forget to review. And if anyone wants Percy Jackson Online Chat, then PM me. Someone who has a good sense of humor, possibly. **

**Awakened is already called for. Check it out on ****OwlSilverLight1311930's**** profile. I'm sure it'll be great.**

**Anyway, so . . . yeah. Guess this is a temporary goodbye then. After this chapter, I mean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***

*Chapter 7*

**(Everyone's 3rd person POV)**

Silena was in arts and crafts painting a pot when Clarisse joined her. Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Grover, Nico and Thalia were surrounding her, talking to her as she worked.

Clarisse leaned on a table and crossed her combat boots. "Hey, girlie. You'll _never _guess what I just saw out in a canoe in the middle of the lake."

Silena sighed. "Clarisse, I'm not in the mood."

Thalia laughed. "You're still mad about Percy and Annabeth?"

Silena pursed her lips. "Yes I am. They did something, I know it. Kissed? Hugged? I don't know. But my mom was right. They've . . . changed."

"Your mom?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yeah. She told me when they got back, they'd be changed," Silena said.

"Anyway," Clarisse said, "take a wild guess what they were doing."

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Percy and Annabeth, Death Breath," Clarisse said. "Duh. Who else did you think I was talking about?" She turned back to Silena. "So, take a wild guess."

Silena shrugged. "I don't know. Splashed each other?"

Clarisse smirked. "Nope. Try again."

"Um, they fell out of the canoe?" Travis said.

"Yes, that too, but before that."

"They hugged or something, then they ended up falling out of the canoe?" Connor said.

"Um, edit the hugging part."

"Wait-they . . . are you saying that they . . ." Thalia stared at Clarisse with wide eyes. Grover's jaw fell open.

Clarisse smirked. "That's right. Kissed. And I don't mean a simple sweet thing, either. I'm talkin full-blown make out. Then Prissy flipped them over. I saw the whole thing. But they didn't come out from the lake for a while, so they must have been pretty busy down there too."

Silena froze. The pot dropped out of her hands and crashed on the floor.

Connor and Travis howled with laughter.

"Oh my gods, I'm NEVER letting them live this down!" Travis said, tears in his eyes.

"Gods, Clarisse! You made Silena drop the pot!" Grover said. "But Percy and Annabeth . . . oh my gods."

"It's about time!" They all said together.

The conch sounded, signaling that it was time for dinner.

"Come on," Thalia said. "Time to meet the official lovebirds couple."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(Silena's POV)**

When Clarisse said 'kissed,' I was so shocked I actually dropped the pot like they do in the movies.

They kissed? And I missed it? Not. Fair.

And if what Clarisse said was true, which I think it was, then they should be going out now . . . right?

Then the dinner conch sounded. Everyone helped me clean up, then we quickly sped off for the mess house, wanting to see Percy and Annabeth for ourselves. Me, especially. My heart was pounding. Was it true? Finally true?

We slowed down and stayed together. We didn't see them at first, because of all the people, but . . .

There they were.

And they . . .

Thalia put her hand over her mouth. "My gods. Clarisse was right."

"Told you," Clarisse said smugly.

Percy and Annabeth - who were now Percabeth - were walking together. Their hands were intwined. And to top it off, to make this amazingly perfect moment even better, when she laughed at something he said she reached up and kissed him.

After they dissapeared inside the mess hall, everyone looked at each other. Charlie took one look at my face and immediately covered his ears. He knew me too well.

The others weren't so lucky. I let out a squeal so loud, everyone jumped and covered their ears.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Nico yelled.

"Oh my gods did you see that!" I squealed. "They're finally together! Yay, finally! My plans worked . . . I think. Though I think them spending an entire night with each other had something to do with it too . . . but still, they're together!" I jumped up and down in excitement.

Charlie slowly uncovered his ears. "Are you done?"

I thought about it. "Not yet."

Charlie quickly covered his ears again.

"But oh my gods, how romantic! In a canoe, and then they flip over, and then they both slowly sink to the bottom of the lake . . . oh, I bet it was such a romantic moment," I sighed. "You can uncover your ears now," I added. They didn't move; they couldn't hear me.

I tugged on Thalia's arm. "You can uncover your ears," I repeated. Thalia sighed in relief and lowered her hands. Everyone did the same.

"Come on," Nico said. "I'm starving. Plus, I want to get another look at the newly lovebirds again."

Grover laughed. "Well, the campfire will most certainly be interesting, too."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After dinner, everyone went to the campfire. Percy and Annabeth walked ahead of me and Charlie, holding hands. Charlie smirked at me.

At the campfire, all of the councilors sat together. I sat next to Charlie and Annabeth, who of course sat next to Percy, and Thalia sat on Percy's other side.

We roasted marshmallows and sung the corny campfire songs, but it was still fun. I heard Annabeth laughing at Percy's singing. He poked her side, and she laughed again and kissed him.

I grinned for the rest of the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On my way to the Aphrodite cabin I saw Percy walking with Annabeth to the Big Hall for cleanup duty, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

I wrapped my arm through Charlie's and put my head on his shoulder.

I love romance.

***So . . . there you go. Sorry the ending was cheezy. Couldn't think of anything else. And yeah, the Arts and Crafts pot thing was a little cliche, but in my head it was hillarious. Anyway, so like I said, thanks for reading. Sorry I said I'd update soon earlier but didn't. Mom has an annoying knack for telling me we're going somewhere as soon as I finish a chapter so I can't start another one. **

**Anyway, so thanks for reading. Remember, review pleeease (at least 10!), and if anyone wants Percy Jackson Online Chat, PM me. Don't just take it, plz. Anyway, so . . . bye. I'll be updating again not long from now, hopefully. Come to think of it, I think we have an extended weekend coming up for Halloween. Maybe I'll type of a quick Percabeth Halloween specal that involves a haunted house. lol Ta ta for now.***


End file.
